


Into the Morning

by Sikami



Series: One Night Stands [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikami/pseuds/Sikami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peak into Arthur's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the bad sex, it is my first time writing it.

A young Brit woke up to a heavy hangover, his head pounding and aching. He sat up on the bed, recognizing the familiar place. It was his flat and looked to be somewhere around five or six am since the sun still hadn’t gone up yet. How did he get home? He shook his head before rubbing his eyes, trying to remember what had happened the other night.

It was a Friday night, which meant going out to drink a few glasses of whiskey and hooking up with random people at the bar. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like Arthur just goes to a bar and randomly picks people (even though that’s technically kind of what he does). He enjoys flirting with them, buying them a drink or two, chatting. Although, he is very picky when it comes to the type of person he sleeps with.

The bed stirs below Arthur as the blankets covering his naked bottom half were being pulled to the right side of the bed. He glanced to the side; he hadn’t noticed the person sleeping beside him. He saw the blankets pulled above the person’s head and slowly made an attempt to slide them off to see the person’s face. Gently pulling the blanket away, an Asian looking man with short black hair appeared before him. He was sleeping peacefully, his white skin glowing. Arthur mistook him for a boyish woman for a moment. He looked beautiful, honestly.

Without realising it, Arthur had started to stare at the man’s face. The longer he stared at him; a few memories of last night came rushing through his still pounding head: the time he had approached him, kissing each other, groping, the taxi drive, dragging each other to bed, the sweet moaning, begging, sucking, teasing, more kissing, and the repeated fucking.

“I don’t want you to bore a hole through me,” a sweet and gentle voice said. Arthur, who had stared into space, thinking about the events of last night, snapped back to reality. The man who was sleeping beside him chuckled. It was a light-hearted laugh, very captivating. Arthur was taking more interest into the man by the second.

“Sorry,” Arthur apologized, lightly blushing and looking away. “It’s fine. I don’t mind having a pair of beautiful green eyes gaze at me like I’m a beautiful painting,” he said with another chuckle.

“Thanks… I guess,”

The man didn’t answer and he just laughed a little as he sat up. Arthur, who previously putted his weight onto his arm, sat up as well.

“Are you going to take care of that? Or would you like some help?” the man asked, pointing at the large lump that had formed on the blanket. Arthur was having an erection, his boner larger than the ones he usually got in the morning. He didn’t know how or why, but something told him that this might be due to him reminiscing about last night. Before Arthur could reply, the young man lifted the blanket off of him. His erection sprang up in the air, the cold morning air brushing against it as it twitched. The man crawled up in front of him, and bent down, sticking his ass up into the air.

“Hey, what are yo-” Arthur said before letting out a small grunt. The man’s cold hands touched his shaft and started to tease him as he slowly licked the head of his penis. He took his time before eventually placing the head into his mouth and taking in the rest of his shaft.

The insides of his mouth clenched Arthur as he reached the very bottom. Slowly, he lifted his head before going back down, sucking and licking the erection. Grunts and tiny moans left Arthur’s mouth as the men kept on sucking him.

_Damn, he’s really good at this_.

After a few more minutes of sucking and licking the erection, Arthur grabbed onto the man’s raven black hair and held him down onto his cock as he ejaculated. The man looked shocked for a quick moment before he closed his eyes and drank the semen inside his mouth. Realizing this, Arthur immediately let go and pulled the guy away from his now clean dick.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that to you…” He apologized as he held the man’s face with both hands. He didn’t mean to squirt his semen inside the guy’s mouth and was really sorry for it.

“It’s alright,” He said as he pulled away Arthur’s arms and sat on his calves. “You don’t taste bad at all, Arthur.” He licked his lips and some of his fingers as if he enjoyed sucking and getting a taste of Arthur. He looked really sexy and erotic right now.

“How did you?” Arthur asked, he usually didn’t tell his one-night stands his name. And even if he did, he’d usually use a fake one.

“Know your name? You told me while we did it,” the man said as he looked at him.

Before Arthur could say another word, the man spoke again. “Although I already told you that last night, you seemed to have forgotten so let me enlighten you, Mr. Englishman. My name is Kiku,”

“Kiku…” Arthur whispered as he looked at him. He was sure it was a Japanese name so the man really was Asian as Arthur had guessed it. He examined Kiku, looking at his raven colored hair, small and petite figure, and the pair of brown orbs that stared back into Arthur’s emerald green eyes. He was, by over all, quite appealing and sexy.

Soon, he noticed something white dripping from Kiku butt-hole. The Japanese man noticed where the Brit had his gaze on and chuckled to himself. He changed his position, sitting down on his butt and opening his legs wider for Arthur to see. With one hand, he spread the cheeks of his ass to show a light pink hole with semen leaking out of it.

“I’m still a little filled from last night,” Kiku said with a sly grin, he had lust in his eyes. The Brit in front of him was deadly sexy and handsome, just Kiku’s type. The type he’d want to fuck really hard with. The beautiful and captivating emerald green eyes were staring at him with wide eyes, he couldn’t help but get erected.

“Why not go for another round or two, Arthur,” Kiku said, inviting the Brit to have sex with him.

It was too early in the morning to have sex, but Arthur didn’t care, plus, it was Saturday now, that meant no work for the day and tomorrow. Feeling another erection grow, Arthur grabbed Kiku around the waist and pulled him to him. Breaking from his embarrassing pose, Arthur roughly kissed Kiku on the lips, his tongue grazing against the man’s lips from time to time.

Kiku quickly recovered from shock and started to kiss the Brit back, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and shoulders. The kiss was hot and exciting, both of their body’s `heating up.

After a few more licks on the Kiku’s lips, he eventually opened his mouth, letting Arthur’s tongue inside. The kiss became more heated as the two clashed their lips. Arthur’s right hand, that was previously holding Kiku close to him slowly slide down on to the man’s ass and brushed against his hole. Feeling the hand graze against him, Kiku flinched but continued kissing Arthur.

His hand slowly circled the hole before he gently slides his index finger inside him. It felt wet and sticky inside Kiku’s hole as Arthur’s fingers touched his insides. No need for any lubrication then. Pressing a certain spot, Kiku pulled away from the kiss as a sweet moan escaped his lips. Arthur grinned to himself before touching and caressing the same spot, earning a few more moans from Kiku.

Touching the sweet spot over and over again, Kiku felt a wave of heated pleasure in his lower half. But, a single finger wasn’t enough, it barely was, and he wanted more.

“A-ahhhn…Arthur..I want you…now,” Kiku said between small pants.

“Shh, you’ll have what you want soon. Be patient,” Arthur told Kiku as he started to lick and suck on the other’s nipples, sliding a second finger inside him in the process.

“Ahhnn…ahhhh” Kiku moaned while being stretched open and sucked on. He hadn’t remembered much of last night himself, so he was really enjoying this moment of pleasure more than ever.

After being stretched for a few minutes, the third finger entered. Their position was starting to become a hindrance as Kiku could barely rely on his legs anymore. Taking out his fingers, Arthur changed their positions. He let Kiku lay down on the bed with a soft pillow below him as he sat and thrusts his fingers into him again.

“Ah...hhnn….ahh,” Kiku moaned as the fingers thrust in and out of him. “Arthur…I..ahh…need you…ahhh..now… please,” he was begging to have it by now. It seemed like he was ready, especially with the pre-cum dripping down his cock. He pulled his fingers out before grabbing a condom from the drawer beside-table.

Putting the condom on, Arthur glanced at Kiku below him. A little saliva was going down his open mouth; his legs were wide open, exposing his twitching butt-hole, and his the look in his eyes, so beautiful and just seemingly begging for Arthur to penetrate him. After putting on the condom, he leans down and starts kissing Kiku, their tongues sliding past each other.

Kiku wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck and pulls him closer to him. Breaking their kiss apart, he pants before whispering, “I want you, now.”

Arthur nods his head and places the tip of his cock at the entrance of Kiku’s hole. “I’m going to enter, just relax,” He tells him. Slowly, he pushes himself inside.

“Ahhhh,” the man underneath him moaned as his walls tightened.

In order to calm him down or at least get distracted, Arthur begins to suck on his nipples once again, teasing and lightly biting from time to time. Feeling the pleasure being directed to his nipples, Kiku pays not much mind to the cock entering him. This distraction only lasted for a little while as Kiku began to focus on the large shaft that was half way inside him. His walls clenched Arthur, but not as tightly as earlier. Soon, everything was inside him.

Not letting the feeling settle in, Kiku begged for Arthur to move. The Brit followed and started to thrust into him. Moans escaped his lips as his pre-cum dripped more and more down his own cock. Arthur was enjoying the heat and sensation, and if possible, still growing harder than he previously was.

Kiku looked so sexy as he moaned, his face becoming all messy and more attractive as he lost himself to the pleasure. His walls clenched around Arthur, squeezing and relaxing with each thrust.

“Ahhhhh” the man moaned out loud as his sweet spot was hit. Arthur grins to himself and starts thrusting in the same spot over and over again, making the man underneath him moan even more.

After a few more hard thrusts, Kiku was ready to cum. “A-Arthur, I’m cumming” Kiku said between some pants. With one last thrust, Kiku reached his climax and came all over him and Arthur’s stomach. He panted heavily, relaxing until he felt the sudden cum inside him. After cumming, Arthur pulled out of Kiku. He fell down beside him on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Morning sex was something he hardly did with his usual partners. They’d usually be out the door by the time he woke up or at least taking a shower.

“You’re really weird,” Kiku said while sitting up, looking down at the Arthur. The sun was up and shinning through the curtains, showing the man’s beautiful pale skin. “

What do you mean?” Arthur asked, cautiously looking at Kiku who moved his hand and grabbed his cock. He slides the condom off of him.

“I mean, you came inside me a bunch of times last night without the condom and now you’re being cautious?” Kiku said, tying the condom in a knot before throwing it aside.

“And..? I was drunk, careless and horny. But now I’m pretty sober so I should be in the right mind to be cautious. Although I don’t have any type of disease or anything,” Arthur said, sitting up as well.

“Well, that’s good.” Kiku says. He straddles Arthur and kisses him, opening his mouth for their tongues to meet and slide pass each other. Their lips grazed and touched as their tongues fought for dominance.

Kiku pushes the Englishman down on the bed and moves just above his cock, pressing his knees into the bed. A little saliva drips down at the side of his mouth. He goes down and starts kissing the Brit once again. They break apart, Kiku slowly sliding up to Arthur’s ear.

“I want to go for another round. This time, I want all of your cum in me” Kiku whispered, nibbling on the man’s ear.

* * *

 

A week or so had passed since Arthur had met Kiku. It was Friday again, and that meant repeating his usual ritual.

Arthur sat down in his desk chair and looked outside, turning away from his work. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kiku. Although he never sleeps with the same person twice, he wouldn’t mind excluding the young Japanese man. He really wanted to see him again.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. “Come in,” he says. His secretary opens the door and walks inside, leaving the door open as a man emerged from the side. He had a healthy shade of pale skin; his figure was small and slim, the suit he wore was a perfect size; his raven hair cut short on the sides (slightly like a girl’s), and his deep brown eyes held a gentle gaze as he walked inside the room.

The two men made eye contact, realizing who the other was. “This,” gestured the secretary to the man beside him. “Is Mr. Kiku Honda. He’s from JP Magazine,” she said.

Kiku smiled as he gave a low bow towards Arthur’s direction. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kirkland”

_Fin (?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^
> 
> Please comment below if you think I should continue or not. If yes, do share some ideas. Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
